reallygood_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Reallygood Inc.
Reallygood Inc. is a YouTube channel specialising in Michael Rosen YouTube Poops. It has 60 subscribers as of 3 June 2018 Origin The channel now known as Reallygood Inc. was created on the 27th September 2015, although the first video (YTP Michael & the Gay Inspector) was not uploaded until the 7th January 2016. The name "Reallygood Inc" was created in early 2016, and was a reference to a previous channel (quitegoodvideos), as well as the Gorillaz song "Feel Good Inc", and Michael's impression of Ms Goodall in his poem "The Project". At first, most videos were reuploads from a previous channel created by the same person, mainly consisting of Michael Rosen, Come Outside and Postman Pat YTP. The majority of these videos are now either private or deleted, as they were of a very poor quality. Early videos (2016) The first major Reallygood Inc. YTP was "The Fiercest Fiddle-riddle-diddle in the World", uploaded on the 7th March 2016. Featuring very poor sentence-mixing and low audio quality, it was typical of the channel's earlier poops that were made with Windows Movie Maker. Nevertheless, it remains one of the channel's most popular videos, with over 1,000 views as of June 2018. following this was a series of other Michael Rosen YTPs, followed by a poop of the YouTuber CopperCab and a Rosen-themed spoof of the vaporwave genre. On the 9th June 2016, "Harry Burp's TV Hill" was uploaded, which is currently the most viewed video on the Reallygood Inc. channel. A multitude of other short, Michael Rosen-based YTPs were uploaded in June and July, until the creator of the channel decided he no longer wanted to make YouTube Poop, citing a running out of ideas. A period of inactivity followed, with only two short parody-list videos, now private, being uploaded, until the 7th October 2016, when Reallygood Inc. made a suprise return to YTP to bring us the controversially titled "Nerfside N***as Need Abortions", a poop of a conservative Christian woman concerned about the affects rap music is having on her children. The year of 2016 ended with "Michael Has an Adequate Christmas", a holiday-themed Rosen YTP, which was one of the first of Reallygood Inc's poops to have been created using Vegas Movie Studio rather than WMM. Present day (2017-2018) The first Reallygood Inc. video of 2017 was "Awful Andy and the Curse of the WeweW", which used the popular children's show Horrid Henry as a source. Not long after this was "Darnell Turnip Incinerates America", a poop of Donald Trump's inauguration that had taken place a few days earlier. This could be considered the first politically-themed video put out by the channel. After the short YTP, "Michael Has Some Fat Red Fun", the channel did not upload any new content for quite a while, until 17th March 2017, when "100% Veneer in 'ere" was uploaded. A poop of an advert for the furniture store Oak Furniture Land, this remains one of Reallygood Inc's most obscure public videos. "Aunty Mabel's Warty Tea Party", uploaded on the 2nd April, was more successful. It referenced the "Shooting Stars" meme, and marked the first appearance of the Chuckle Brothers on the channel. Reallygood Inc. returned to Rosen source material on 22nd April 2017, with "Michael Rosen: Too HoH for TV", which pooped an episode of Michael's Teachers TV series "Reading Aloud". Following this was "Michael Raps Again (Again)" a re-poop of a much earlier video, and then "Trisha Moyes Concedes Defeat", which used Theresa May's speech following the 2017 UK election as its source. This is the first and so far only time Reallygood Inc. has pooped a source the same day it was created. "Coppercab Lashes Out" marked the second appearance of CopperCab on the channel, and the next video "My Aliens Are Aliens", was the first use of My Parents Are Aliens in a Reallygood Inc. poop. The next major YTP uploaded was "SnanS in a Pear Tree", a poop of the sitcom I'm Alan Partridge, which featured in The British Comedy YTP Collab hosted by NKpower. On the 11th November 2017, "The Michael Rosen Mistake" was uploaded, the first video after a brief break from the channel. The first video of the new year was "Michael Degenerates Rapidly",an audio-only YTP, which was a first for the channel. "Michael Finds A Dead Body in the Japanese Suicide Forest", uploaded on the 5th January, parodied the shenanigans of Logan Paul in Japan. After this, "Horrible Harold Kills the Dinner Lady", another Horrid Henry YTP, was uploaded on the 27th January 2018, followed by "Michael is a Fussy Eater", a classic Rosen poop, on the 4th February. The next three videos on the channel, "Steamed Hams but it's been through Google Translate 6 times", "Michael Rosen's Dirty Ass Rap", and "Globglogabgalab But It's Michael Rosen", were not YTPs. Reallygood Inc. returned on the 29th March 2018 with "Michael's Terrible Teatime", a YTP to celebrate surpassing 50 subscribers. Not long after this was "Anthony Sullivan's Steamy Nozzle" which pooped an infomercial for the X5 mop. Reallygood Inc. featured in The Michael Rosen 72nd Birthday Collab, hosted by NoiceDrinkz, with "Michael's Birthday Treat", in which Rosen receives an electronic plum cake for his birthday.